Jason Maverick
Jason Maverick is the main protagonist of The Survivors: Extermination, as well a main character in The Survivors, and a side character in The Survivors: A Forgotten Past. He is the brother of Christopher Maverick and son of Cody and Holly Maverick. He is played by Hamza Aziz. Biography Jason and Chris grew up in Toronto, Canada. The Mavericks later moved to the U.K. for Jason's and Chris' education. Jason graduated from high school when he was 16, by taking the exit exam. Jason then moved to the U.S.A. to hopefully get enrolled in the RCIA. He was accepted, and given the alias Agent Epic. His first mission was along Agents Trigger, Shadow, and Cube. They were to find a funding source for the RCIA. The 4 agents took a class on Persuasion by Ramon Crampton, which gifted them to persuade the Nortaz Foundation. Agent Epic's second mission was to track down Tyler and Thomas Bourne. Tyler was tracked down to be stealing a few diamonds from a bank, and some bombs from a factory. Agent Epic watched as Tyler blew up a famous resort hotel, the Diamond. Jason captured Tyler and presented him to the RCIA, who were so pleased that they excused him of finding Thomas. When president Mark Ombo was murdered, Jason was assigned to find the killer. Jason suspected Tyler Bourne, who had become Head of Secret Service, and had quit. Agent Epic pursues Tyler, who again blew up a bazaar and achieved some more diamonds. Tyler uses to the diamonds to form a magnificient laser; Tyler threatens the U.S. and takes over. Tyler fired Jason right away. Tyler also replaced Steve Rogers, Jr. with Triple J. The Survivors: A Forgotten Past After Jason was fired from the RCIA, he joins the Nortaz Foundation, under Saqib Norton and Wally Cozen-Yaz. He helps the two engineers develop the Hologram. Suddenly, Wally comes and throws a bomb at Jason and Saqib. Jason defuses it, but Wally shoots Saqib in the shoulder and threatens Jason as well. Jason escapes and runs outside. Jason is knocked unconcious when someone hits him in the back of his head. Jason wakes up to see he is in Triple J's mansion , and he finds a note saying that Saqib is dead. He follows Triple J and Wally leave for the Deservers' base, and watches a battle between the two and Steve Rogers and Maximus Stark, and also sees the deadly alliance between Rogers and Max. The Survivors: Exterminators Rising Jason informs Tyler of this information, and Tyler allows Jason back into the RCIA as Agent Epic once again. Agent Epic meets up with Agent Cube, Agent Cheese, and Agent Rain. The 4 track down Rogers, who shoots Nacho in the stomach, and Cube takes Nacho away to the hospital. Epic and Rain are left to deal with Rogers, who has ran out of bullets. Jason surprises Rogers by swiping his gun; and Jason and Agent Rain, who is actually Ramon Crampton, chase Rogers down. They run right into Tyler and Cube. Rogers informs Jason, Ramon, and Tyler that he actually took control of the Nortaz Foundation, and had bribed Agents Cube and Trigger. Jason takes down Cube, and Rogers takes care of Tyler. Jason and Ramon once again chase Rogers. Agent Trigger appears out of nowhere, and is knocked out by Ramon. Jason and Rogers knock each other out. Jason wakes up to see Tyler, Ramon, Triple J, and Wally conversating. Triple J and Wally join the RCIA as Agents Funky and Blaze, respectively. Months pass and no threat of Rogers or Max looms. Suddenly, however, everyone except those that have been affiliated with the RCIA falls into a coma. The Survivors Jason opens his eyes, and he is in the same room as Ramon, Agent Trigger, or AKA Grim Rogers, Thomas Bourne, Wally, and Rogers. Jason, Grim, and Rogers ditch the others in hope of finding resources before they do; and Grim begins to spy on the other 3 survivors. The other 3 get all angry at them being spied on, and Jason, Grim, and Rogers form their own group: The Survivors. The other 3, Ramon, Tom, and Wally, form The Hunters. The groups realize that they are stuck in Triple J's mansion, and they cannot get out. Rogers tells Jason and Grim that he hears the voices of Tyler and Agent Cube, who is actually Christopher Maverick, Jason's brother. The Hunters attack the Survivors. Jason targets Tyler, and manages to break his arm. However, Tyler does knock out Jason by banging his head and then captures him. Jason wakes up to Grim's voice rescuing Jason and Rogers, who also had been captured. Grim had knocked down all the Hunters, and then the Survivors made it back to their base. The Survivors wanted revenge. This time, the Survivors attacked the Hunters. Jason knocks out Wally, but the Bourne brothers team up on Jason. Grim tells Jason to retreat, and later Grim and Rogers follow Jason back to base. The Hunters chase the Survivors. Jason, this time, takes out Tyler, and beats up Ramon and Tom, but an awaken Wally helps up Ramon and Tom, as well as Chris, and all 3 Survivors collapse this time, with the Hunters capturing them. Jason wakes up to a gunshot. Grim has shot Ramon. The Survivors run back to their base. Tom, however, finds a pistol, and shoots Grim in the chest and Rogers in the leg. The Survivors find a note saying that Chris killed Triple J. Rogers' Specialized Super Serum powers awaken to his mortal injury, scaring Jason and Grim away since the concoction makes you crazy. Rogers heals himself and Grim as well, but then electrocutes Jason and Grim and shoots Jason in the eye and Grim in the chest again. Rogers takes Jason's and Grim's weapons, heals them, and leaves. Jason and Grim decide to make an alliance with the Hunters. They successfully do, and call it the Superior Alliance. The new group head back to the old Survivors' base. Grim finds a box of Ultra Serum, but then Rogers comes back and literally almost kills everyone. Again, Rogers heals everyone and leaves. But Grim finds that Rogers left Grim's old crossbow, and Grim pours the Ultra Serum all over it. Jason decides to go and find where Rogers is hiding, and discovers that after using his powers, Rogers needs to rest for awhile. It was at this time that the Superior Alliance decided to attack. Grim's crossbow does prove effective, but Rogers had just finished collecting his powers again; Jason and Tyler are left stuck with Rogers at his mercy, Chris had suffered a mortal wound in his abdomen, and Grim, Ramon, Wally, and Tom had escaped back to base. Grim reloads his crossbow, heals Chris, and the Superior Alliance come back to rescue Jason and Tyler. Rogers has at this time, lost his powers temporarily, but the Ultra Serum crossbow makes this permanent. Rogers faints in the hands of the Superior Alliance. The Survivors: Extermination Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:The Superior Alliance Category:Former RCIA Agents Category:Main Protagonists Category:19-year-olds Category:Maverick Family